mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mulawin: The Movie
Mulawin: The Movie is the film sequel to the Mulawin television series that was shown on GMA Network. The movie was released on December 25, 2005 and is produced by Regal Films and GMA Films in the Philippines. It is also an official entry to the 31st Metro Manila Film Festival. Synopsis Aguiluz and Alwina's plan for a peaceful life as mortals unravels when their boat to Tierra Fuego (the realm of man) is caught in a violent storm. They wash up on separate shores, a young man and woman living without memories and living separate lives. Aguiluz is adopted by a humble farmer and Alwina becomes the surrogate daughter of a wealthy family and is engaged to be married to Gabriel. But a new period in the Mulawin saga unfolds as "Keeper of the Jewel of Fire", Sang'gre Pirena uses the gintong binhi to bring Ravenum back to life. Ravenum summons the dragon Buwarka and raises an army of Ravenas to wreak havoc on Avila, which barely survives the initial attack. With the power of Mulawin’s Tree of Life dwindling down and the Mulawin race in peril, the Diwatas and the Tres Aves (a legendary trio of heroes with special abilities) rush to aid the Mulawin. But ultimately, the fate of Avila and the Mulawin race now hinges on the valor of two of its two greatest champions, Aguiluz and Alwina. The Tres Aves faces the dragon "Buwarka",The Mulawins and the Encantadia's Lireo soldiers led by Ybbarro/Ybrahim faces the Ravenas and Aguiluz and Alwina faces Ravenum. The fight continues as Aguiluz and Alwina goes inside Ravenum's hideout. There they find Dakila and continues their journey. They continue a violent fight with the Ravenas and as they reach Ravenum, Aguiluz's mother (transformed from death) shows up with her husband, Ravenum. Ravenum then forces Aguiluz to transform into a Ravena and complete the family or else he will kill Alwina. Aguiluz agreed, to save the life of Alwina and their child. The Ravenas took away Alwina and Dakila, planning on beheading them. Aguiluz's body was too holy for the darkness because he was blessed and once again turns into a Mulawin. Dakila dies in the hands of the Ravenas and Alwina graviously cries. She returns to Aguiluz but their ugatpak's powers only works for nights. Aguiluz is stabbed by a sword behind. They make a way out of the hideout and at the end, killing Ravenum and comes also the death of Aguiluz. They return to Avila after a victory and a deadly battle. Aguiluz is seen lying in a royal bed in the kingdom of Lireo in Encantadia with Queen Amihan of Lireo putting the gintong binhi to his mouth that can get his life back. Alwina is then seen putting Dakila's ugatpak in the Mulawin's Tree of Life. The last part is Alwina and her son flying together with Aguiluz behind them. Cast * Richard Gutierrez as Aguiluz * Angel Locsin as Alwina * Dennis Trillo as Gabriel * Michael de Mesa as Ravenum * Eddie Gutierrez as Dakila * Carmina Villaroel as Salimbay * Zoren Legaspi as Bagwis * Bianca King as Aviona * Miguel Tanfelix as Young Pagaspas * Sam Bumatay as Young Lawiswis * Jay Aquitania as Mulagat * Sunshine Dizon as Sang'gre Pirena * Iza Calzado as Reyna Amihan * Karylle as Sang'gre Alena * Valerie Concepcion as Sang'gre Danaya * Dingdong Dantes as Ybrahim * Amy Austria as Lourdes * Nicole Andersson as Langay * Paolo Contis as Banoy * Boy2 Quizon as Palong * Arthur Solinap as Muros * Dion Ignacio as Tayog * Noel Urbano as Imaw * Unnamed Actor as Almiro Criticisms and recognition The Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines gave the movie the high A Rating, making it the only entry of the MMFF to receive such rating. Mulawin the Movie is one of three fantasy films entered into the Metro Manila Film Festival (MMFF). Though with an "A" rating, the movie receives criticisms as follows: * A storyline that failed to justify events leading to some of the characters' disappearance (i.e. Lourdes, Gabriel and Pirena) * A predictable storyline. * Character inconsistencies. * The transitions and scenes, as a consequence of the time limit, were hurried. * Substandard special effects. Mulawin The Movie did not win any award in the concluded Metro Manila Film Festival 2005 Awards Night. External Links * * Category:Movies Category:Mulawin Series